


Snow White

by RainbowStalker



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prince Charming!Dan, Snow White Elements, Snow White!Phil, Theres like 1 second of violence, duh - Freeform, idek i wrote this ages ago, rated T for like 2 swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStalker/pseuds/RainbowStalker
Summary: Phan high school Snow White AUWritten for some Phandom BigBang ages ago. Crossposted on tumblr.





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2014(?) for the Phandom BigBang, it was betaed by the wonderful thisis-alterego on tumblr, who sadly changed their username since then. Thanks to [rava_ananaso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rava_ananaso) for cheering me on!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Meet Phil; a seventeen years old high school student, youngest child of Mary and Hercule Lester, twin of one.

Naturally clumsy, needless to say mornings weren’t Phil’s most glorious time of the day. Still asleep, eyes half-closed, he’d gather a pile of clothes and make his way to the small bathroom down the hall. Some days, he’d either trip or hurt himself in some way. Then he would wait for his sister to be done, which could take any time from five to thirty minutes from the time he woke up. He would go downstairs, either running to catch his bus or taking the time to have breakfast if he wasn’t running late.

That day was no different.

Seventeen and a half minutes later, Phil ran out the front door, a simple peanut butter sandwich hanging from his mouth as he slipped the second strap of his backpack over his left shoulder. Hot breaths streaked the cold October air in a white fog as he raced to the bus stop. The sun was barely rising over Manchester, rays of light shining through silhouettes of both trees and buildings. It was a truly beautiful sight. If only Phil had been able to catch more than a glimpse of it before his ride was there. There was always the next day, right? Who was he kidding, the next morning would be the same, of course.

Still panting lightly, he made his way to the middle of the bus, where Chris was waiting for him. Taking a seat next to his friend, they engaged in a small, Monday morning chat—the ones that start with the weather, throwing in a bit of weekend adventures, and literally end up out the window. Once again, he found himself captivated by the sky, clouds decorating the horizon as the too-familiar landscape unrolled in front of him.

Phil always liked the sky, all big and majestuous, holding the whole universe within its confines. While mysterious, scary even, it always brought him a sense of peace, like a constant. Life following it’s course, undisturbed by both big and small tragedies around it. All came to an end, or so it seemed, but not the sky, had always thought Phil. Not the sky.

And he kept staring. He stared at the sky until it was gone, hidden behind concrete walls and fluorescent lights as he followed Chris inside the school. They met up with PJ, who broke into an animated description of the previous night’s creative finds as they made their way to their literature class.

It wasn’t until the teacher started talking that Phil broke from his daze. Quickly grabbing a pencil and his notebook, he started writing and the day flowed from then. A few classes went by surprisingly uneventfully, then it was time for lunch. When he sat down with Chris and PJ, it was back. That nagging feeling of being stared at.

When it had started, he wasn’t sure. What he did know was that it only happened at school, at the cafeteria and in some classes. Each time it happened, he would turn around and try to find out who was staring at him, but the feeling would furtively go away. He tried to shrug it off, he really did, but it only became more noticeable each day. It almost faded into routine. No, he wasn’t fond of it, it was just something he had learned to live with.

Come to think of it, Phil couldn’t think of a reason as to why someone would be so carefully watching him. If you ever asked him, he would assure you he was nothing special. Just some silly, spacey guy who wasn’t particularly liked, disliked, or even known by anyone for that matter. He was average. And you’d think that with him being so ordinary, his watcher would have lost interest long ago. That’s what Phil thought, anyways.

There was the nagging feeling, still there after a week, and Phil was torn between being flattered and being creeped out. Shivering a bit, he pushed the thought to the back of his head and took a bite of his sandwich, turning to his friends.

***

Priscilla couldn’t believe—no, she refused to believe it—what she was seeing. Dan Howell, tall, rich and handsome, the latest object of her desires, was once again staring right at her pathetic twin brother. Though she wanted to deny it, she couldn’t have seen wrong. Through all her efforts to get his attention, he never once looked her way. He seemed much more interested in Phil. She shuddered at the thought. 

She had always despised Phil. He was just so… she couldn’t find words to even begin describing how she felt about him. She was jealous. It was as simple as that. Not that she’d ever admit that, of course. As far as anyone knew, he was an old piece of gum at the bottom of her shoe, a speck on her reputation, and she was never to be seen anywhere near him ever.

While everyone just thought she was ashamed of him, it was in fact the opposite. When they’d see how nice Phil was and notice him with his skin as fair as winter’s first snow and eyes bluer, livelier than the ocean, then surely she would become the disgrace.

Sure, other than in some rare occasions, Phil rarely had any intentions of standing out. And he had never come in the way of any major projects she had wanted to accomplish, so she had never seen a good enough reason to get rid of him. Until then. But it would be so much trouble, so maybe she wouldn’t. For the time being.

Yes. She’d keep him away. Priscilla Lester always got what she wanted.

***

At the sound of the last bell, Phil’s little trio parted ways. Chris and PJ both headed to a drama club meeting, as they had been doing every day since the beginning of their troup’s fall semester production. Phil just set on going home,

As soon as Phil set a foot outside, fresh autumn air overtook him. Wind seemed to roll off his skin and into his lungs, filling him with an energy only nature seemed to be able to provide. And suddenly, he needed more. Barely realising, he passed his bus stop, unconsciously deciding on walking home for what felt like the millionth time since the beginning of the school year.

The week progressed and he found himself walking home everyday, each time finding the changing colours more breathtaking than the last.

But friday was a bad day, apparently. It was pouring rain. Water was coming from every way. As other students raced to school buses and cars, Phil stopped at the gates, the call of nature still as powerful as ever. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All it took was the smell of rain on earth filling his nostrils and his choice was made. Taking a first step into the flood, it was barely a matter of seconds before Phil was soaked, water seeming to go right through his clothes and unto his skin, to his bones. He felt as if it bled from his soles, washing away all his worries. And although he was meant to feel weighted down from the rain, he felt light. Free.

He had only just made it down the street from the gate when he heard the sound of an engine slowing down, then coming to a stop next to him. He paid it no mind. Next thing he knew, his name was called out. He came to a stop and spun around to meet his fate.

He squinted through the rain to see who it was. Whatever he was expecting, that wasn’t it. There was Dan Howell, golden boy, in all his sun-kissed skin and boyish looks glory, calling out his name from the window of his black Jaguar.

***

Dan raced to his car. He let out a long sigh of relief as he finally put the key in and started the engine. Activating his wipers, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

There was Phil Lester—his Snow White, silent growing obsession—walking through the rain with that ever so overpowering lightness, as if strolling through a field of strawberries on a warm summer day. Dan’s eyes followed him as he passed the buses, then the gates. For a few seconds, he was lost in the innocent beauty Phil held, so much like Snow White’s.

He thought, then he didn’t. And he pulled out of his parking spot, slowly trailing after Phil in the pedestrian-deserted street.

It wasn’t until he found himself in front of Phil, mouth still open from calling out his name that he realised what he had done.

‘Well, I saw you walking in the rain and I couldn’t possibly just let you get wet… which I saw you already did… Perhaps you’d like a ride home?’ awkwardly asked Dan.

‘But I wouldn’t want to wet your car…’

Dan chuckled at the wording, making Phil blush in embarrassment.

‘Just get in, Phil,’ ordered Dan, an amused smile on his face. So Phil did, still feeling a bit self-conscious.

And that’s how it all started.

After Dan unsuccessfully tried to make conversation in the short car ride to Phil’s house, he put some music on. As cliché as it might be, their shy friendship started with Muse and only grew from then.

It was slow. They rarely talked at first, then started texting. Phil even occasionally took Dan on his offers to drive him from school.

***

It was so sudden, so unexpected, that little friendship of theirs. But it couldn’t last. No, she didn’t like it. She was supposed to be the one riding along with Dan, laughing and getting all of him. Why he chose Phil over her, she’d never know. All she knew was that she had to get him away, and fast.

She needed a plan.

***

It happened mid-November. It was a cold, cloudy day. Phil was walking home as usual, late fallen leaves still crisp under his feet as he progressed into the familiar streets of his hometown. Wind ruffled his hair and tickled skin through his coat. If he looked carefully, he could see rays of sunshine peeking through the thick curtain of clouds veiling the three o’clock sky. Some people talked in words of He smiled, cheeks red above the woollen scarf he wore.

As he was about to turn right, a hand clamped over his mouth, another covering his eyes. He struggled as he was pulled backwards, his assailant obviously stronger than him. His heartbeart picked up, so did his breathing, as constricted as it might have been.

‘Do not struggle and I will not hurt you,’ said a dark, low voice. Shivers crawled up his skins, running down his spine all the way to his toes. That couldn’t end well. But then the man started talking again. ‘Once this is over, you will walk away and not look back. Stay away from Dan Howell. I can’t tell you what will happen if you don’t, but you won’t like it. Same thing if anyone hears of this.’

Phil could only make a small agreement sound, trembling in fear.

‘Good,’ was all the voice said before pushing him back into the street.

Still shaking slightly, Phil made his way home, the usually so fascinating landscape fading to a blur before his eyes.

He went straight for his room and laid on his bed. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, just staring at the plastic stars-covered ceiling. At last, he realised he was safe, and that was all that mattered.

Once the shock dissipated, all he could wonder was why. Why would someone try and keep him away from Dan? Who even knew they were friends? Only a handful of people knew about them. He had told Chris and PJ. His sister might know too, as they lived in the same house. Dan might have told a few of his friends, but that was it. Maybe it was one of Dan’s admirers?

At last, what was Phil going to do about it? He had grown so close to Dan that he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to let his new friend go, much less without any explanation. Phil had never been the best at reading people, but Dan seemed pretty fond of him, too.

Though he was scared, torn between fear and stubbornness, he knew what he had to do. While he wouldn’t do anything to purposely provoke whoever it was that wanted him away from Dan, he wouldn’t go out of his way to avoid his friend.

As that was settled, he pulled his bag out and set on doing some homework, trying to forget the day’s event.

***

Phil rode the bus home for the rest of the week, the fear of getting attacked again still present in the back of his mind.

***

Priscilla smiled. Her plan seemed to be working. They were never together anymore. Or she thought.

Truth was, Phil didn’t avoid Dan on purpose; he was just busy. The drama club’s big fall production was going full force and Chris asked for his help with the play. Naturally, he accepted.

He helped with costumes, settings, filled in for some rehearsals. He even helped his friends practice their lines in their free time.

As he did, however, he longed for the outside. Each night he finished late and caught a ride with either Chris’s or PJ’s parents. He could nearly hear the sky calling him, staring him down through the car’s too small window.

Phil had always thought the sky was too big, too wild to be looked at through anything more than naked eyes. Never were photographs alive enough to portrait the sky as it was. Same went for windows: none were big enough to frame the true beauty of the sky, never made to be held captive in such small spaces.

It was only when the action started dying down a little that he found time for Dan again. It had been a while since they had talked in person. So when Dan picked Phil up for coffee on his way home from school on a cold Friday afternoon, he was more than happy to agree.

Things soon fell into routine. Every Friday after school, Dan would wait for Phil at the gate and they’d drive to the local coffee shop. Then, they’d talk for hours about everything and nothing, just generally enjoying the other’s company.

That’s how The Dan Howell because just ‘Dan’ to Phil. That’s also how ‘Phil Lester a.k.a. his silent growing obsession’ became just ‘Phil’.

***

It was a freezing December Saturday. The two boys were walking on the outskirts of town. Or rather, in Dan’s words, they were fuckity freaking freezing their arses off outside in this hell-might-as-well-have-frozen-over . Not that he’s say that out loud to Phil.

Besides, he brought that upon himself. It was no secret Phil loved the outside. It figures that when he’d call Phil on a glorious sunny, glowing Saturday afternoon, the boy would want to walk.

So there they were, taking a super nice, super healthy stroll in a nameless park—they weren’t even sure it was a park—and while Dan couldn’t exactly say he found the temperature heavenly, he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying himself. Quite the opposite, actually; he was loving every second of it. Each moment he spent with Phil was great. It seemed there was always something to learn about him, and that day was no exception.

He knew there must have been a reason why Phil preferred walking home even though a bus could take him in much less time. Until then, Dan just hadn’t found the need to figure out why. And now he regretted it.

It was a truly beautiful sight. Dan couldn’t help but stare as his friend walked ever so lightly upon the near-frozen ground, his step perfectly reflecting their state of mind at that exact moment. Truth to be told, he nearly outshone the midday sun, blue eyes as clear and as fiery as a cloudless sky on a warm summer day, his expression peaceful, yet passionate.

And for a moment, he hated himself for not finding about it sooner. It didn’t last long though. Phil’s fascination with nature was as contagious as it was breathtaking and soon enough, he found himself lost in the ordinary beauty of the city he grew up in. Then he thought maybe he finally saw it, what little wonders captivated Phil so much that he’d walk home in the worst weathers.

Life was full of little miracles, simple things too often left unseen. Phil simply took the time to notice them, and that alone was beautiful.

***

She knew. Deep down, she had known all along, but denial clouded her better judgement. She had been so sure her little plan would scare fragile, stupid Phil. Then again she should have known better. She had to admit that even being his twin sister, she didn’t know him all that much. Not that she ever wished to know him, anyways.

She’d find a way, though. She had her ways. If Dan didn’t want her, it would annoy her, but she’d get over it. What she wouldn’t take was him picking Phil over her. If she couldn’t have him, neither should her brother.

It’s in that mindset that she walked into the school, having firmly decided to break them up at the least. Phil had, after all, been thoroughly warned. A naughty boy had to learn his lesson somehow, right?

As if fate was just begging for her to make her move, she came in just in time to catch Phil at the top of the staircase. He was just about to climb down and meet Dan, who had just been calling his name behind.

It only took one look at Phil’s eyes, lighting up at the sound of the voice, for her to snap. Some philosophers call it lapsus, some others simply call it going nuts; she pushed him. She fucking pushed him down the stairs.

***

The fall felt like an eternity, like the world slowly, uncontrollably slipping from his grasp. Everything seemed to still as the ground raced to meet him. His only attempt to break his plunge was closing his eyes, as if wishing everything away would actually make the floor disappear.

Except it didn’t. The whole world disappeared.

***

He didn’t know what to do. So he screamed, Phil’s name coming from the bottom of his lungs louder than ever, seeming to shake him to his core. Or maybe it was the fear. Maybe it was the terrifying idea that Phil might be leaving him. Leaving before Dan could even admit his growing feelings to the boy.

As he started moving, he knew he wouldn’t get there on time. That didn’t stop him. Not even when he heard the crack of Phil’s skull on one of the stairs did he think about stopping.

Everyone was still. Even Priscilla just stood there, looking shocked at her own actions. It’s only as Dan screamed to call an ambulance that hell broke free. People pulled their phones out and Priscilla ran.

Had panic and terror not been choking Dan up, he would have screamed for people to get her, too. But he didn’t. He didn’t because he couldn’t breathe. All he could do was sit there and watch, helpless as Phil laid still. A small pool of blood was seeping from a spot under his head at a dangerous speed, where the skin had surely split.

Seven minutes later, the paramedics rolled in. It became chaotic from then on, people either rushing towards or away from the commotion, but all trying to get in on what was happening. Dan was barely present through that all.

When they finally left, he felt empty. He tried to get a hold of himself, but failed miserably. One class into the day, he decided to go home.

He waited for news on Phil until he finally fell asleep. Of course, he hadn’t really been expecting any. They didn’t hang out at school and they didn’t have mutual friends. It figures he would have to wait the next day.

It was seven fifteen in the morning. He was thirty minutes early, but he didn’t care, he wanted news. And oh, did he get it: comatose. Yes, concussion, a few broken bones and stuff, but that’s all Dan caught. Because Phil was in a coma, and they weren’t sure when, or even if he’d ever wake up. Truth to be told, it terrified him.

He didn’t sleep well that night. Or any other night, for that matter. Every time he tried to close his eyes, he could only see Phil, in a coffin or lying in a hospital bed. He was lifeless in both pictures. He felt pain, hurt, anger, but most of all, he felt longing.

At school, he found himself alone amongst his group of ‘friends’. It was only then that it hit him, how great of a part Phil played in his life. There were just so many things he could only talk about with him. And he missed the way his smile outshone the sun, his sparkly blue eyes and his melodic laugh. He was so gone, but he didn’t care. He’d sort his life later. At the moment, he only missed Phil.

But he didn’t visit him. Not even once in the whole week that had gone by since the ‘incident’. He considered it many times, though. It always ended the same way, with the same thought. Truth is, he was scared. He was afraid of being unwanted, afraid of feeling out of place. Most of all, he was afraid of what he might see.

But he couldn’t run forever. Though he knew it, he had to be reminded. That friendly reminder came in the form of Phil’s friends, Chris and PJ, who dragged him to the hospital first thing Monday after school, as if they knew he hadn’t been going.

So there he was, standing in front of a hospital bed, with only machines to pace his thoughts. What he saw broke his heart.

Phil was sickly pale. Tubes of all nature and sizes were connected to him, carefully threaded through various layers of fabric. His hair was a mess and dark circles rimmed his eyes. Yet to Dan, he still looked beautiful. That’s because he was beautiful. He was Phil, his Phil.

From afar, he just looked as if he were sleeping. And the worst, Dan thought, was knowing Phil wasn’t just sleeping. The simple sight of him, rather than radiating warmth and happiness like he usually did, only felt cold. That was it. It was exactly what he had been dreading, what his nightmares were made of. Except Phil was still there. Yet he wasn’t.

A nurse came in. She told him that talking to patients in the coma might ‘help them find their way back home’.

So that’s what he did. He visited Phil as often as he could.

Sure, at first, it felt weird. He’d sit there, awkwardly trying to make small talk, asking simple, easy questions though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Then he got used to it. Phil was still Phil. Dan would still be Dan, the one he was when he was with Phil. So he started talking more. He’d tell him about his day, his friends and family. Sometimes, he’d bring homework and tell him about what they were learning. He’d even read to him. He knew they both shared a love of fairy tales. He found himself reciting Snow White a lot. The main character reminded him of Phil with her strong bond with nature and her innocent kindness. Some days, when he felt really wild, he’d sneak music in and play Muse for Phil.

Even through the coma, his heart still felt restless. He couldn’t help but feel peculiar about it. You don’t fall in love with someone in a coma. And he didn’t. But his feelings kept growing stronger and stronger. At first, it felt so wrong, like he was falling for the condition, for an inert being. Then it all made sense.

He loved Phil. He held such a great place in his life. He even loved his little quirks, habits and every little thing he used to tease him about. He missed the way he’d jump at the slightest thing and the way he’d cover his mouth when he laughed. He missed his nerdy shirts and his girly socks and the way he would get distracted so easily.

He loved who he was when he was with Phil. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed, it was that. Phil brought out the best in him—and he hoped he did the same for the other boy. He guessed that was how love worked; two people found each other and helped better one another, sometimes making babies along the way.

Maybe absence did make the heart grow fonder, because he longed for Phil in so many ways. Still, even with Phil in a coma, thinking about him made him feel fuzzy inside. He decided he liked that.

He looked at Phil, lying there in his hospital bed, thinner than he had ever seen him. Most of the bandages were off and only a few IV’s remained. Even in his unkempt state, he still looked gorgeous to Dan, glowing in the sunlight like winter’s first snow. He looked frail, delicate even, yet pure and undisturbed. In that exact moment, Dan wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So, in a moment of folly, he rose from his seat and he did.

It was very one-sided, but passionate nonetheless. It was an I love you and a thank you. It was short, imperfect, but it felt right. It felt true.

At last, he pulled away, face inches from Phil’s, looking at him.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Dark eyelashes wriggled over pale skin and eyes fluttered open, round blue orbs staring into his, as lively as ever. They even held a new spark in it, he thought, something more hopeful, yet more serene.

He was in shock for at least a good minute before breaking out of his daze. He raised his hand, feeling for the button on the wall, his gaze never leaving Phil. How he had missed those eyes, always so expressive. Though his face looked both a little bit lost and blank, there was still recognition in it, leaving out all possibility of amnesia.

‘Phil,’ breathed Dan. ‘Oh, Phil. I thought you’d never wake up.’ And then he stopped, a sudden wave of emotions choking him up. He had to sit down.

Phil opened his mouth to answer, but a nurse came rushing in, only to go running back out. He barely had enough time to blink before she was back, doctor in toll.

The following minutes implied a lot of questions and tests.. The report was written and the staff left. 

Finally, they were alone. And all the feelings they had for each other just had to get out. Hearts heavy and light at the same time, they could only stare at each other, trying to find the right words to express how they felt.

Dan went first. He had, after all, nothing to lose. Everything that could have been lost had been, and now that he finally had it all back, there was no way in hell he was letting it go. If that meant taking chances, then be it.

‘Phil I… I’ve missed you so much. In the time we’ve been friends, I’ve gotten to know you and you’re just so beautiful. From your eyes to your soul, to the way you make me feel. It’s the way you take the time to notice the little things. You’ve made my life so great, I don’t think you even realise it. You’re the sun, Phil. I love you so much.’

By the time he was done, both had tears in their eyes. The air in the room was heavy, yet held somewhat of a lightness to it.

‘Dan…’ Phil croaked out, voice hoarse as he hadn’t used it in a long time.

He extended a shaky arm towards Dan, who rose and walked closer. Neither seemed to believe what was happening. Carefully, as if Phil were made of glass, Dan wrapped his arms around his friend. They stayed there for a while, content. Then Dan pulled back, coming to face Phil.

Voice no louder than a whisper, he said, ‘May I?’

And Phil just nodded. Dan closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Phil’s, meeting him in a passionate kiss.

 

‘I love you,’ breathed Dan, as they broke apart.

 

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> What a cheesy ending. What was 2014 me thinking???


End file.
